JAQUE MATE SOBRE HIELO
by Nanariko-chan Naty
Summary: Esta es la historia de dos prometedoras parejas, con distintos métodos en el mundo del patinaje. Entre ella tenemos a: Eren Jaeger, pareja de Levi Ackerman misterios patinador de ojos vendados y a Yuki Katsuki, pareja del tan famosos ruso Viktor Nikiforov. Veamos, como resulta un enfrentamiento entre esta dos parejas, sobre el hielo.
1. Chapter 1

**_[Fanfic(Crossover): Jaque Mate sobre Hielo]_**

 ** _Sinopsis:_**

 _El hielo... ¿Es solo agua congelada?_

 _Es de color blanco níveo; además de que es muy fría al contacto con tu piel._

 _Hay quienes dicen que patinar es solo deslizarse sobre el hielo..._

 _Que se lleva cabo sobre la superficie de esta... Pero es solo..._

 _¿Hacer piruetas y dar vueltas?_

 _Hay muchas personas en este mundo que están en desacuerdo, por el ejemplo:_

 _ **Eren Jaeger dice;** "El patinaje es libertad... Yo lo siento así... Mi cuerpo se mueve, y se desliza sobre el hielo... pero es sobre este que Soy libre"_

 _ **Levi Ackerman respalda;** "Tks. Es una lucha constante, pasión y disciplina... El solo deslizarte no te hace patinador. Solo dejas rayones y ensucias mi pista"_

 _ **Yuri Katsuki comenta;** "Hm, viéndolo desde mi punto de vista. Yo amo la nieve... Estar sobre el hielo me es tan natural como caminar. Yo diría que es amor. La gente comparte, crece y vive dentro del hielo"_

 _Y Para concluir..._

 _ **Viktor Nikiforov, señala** : "Patinar es un arte, que no es "algo" con lo que simplemente se nace... De alguna forma, tienes que sentir "amor" por esta vocación que más que eso es... un estilo de vida. En palabras más simples debes vivir en el hielo para saber qué es lo que ser un verdadero patinador con talento. ¡Nos vemos pronto! Davai Mina-san!"_

 _Con estas declaraciones, es ahora que comienza ¡la competencia! xD_

 _ADVERTENCIAS:_

 _Relación: Chico xChico_

 _Parejas:_

 _1: Eren x Levi (Ereri)_

 _2: Viktor x Yuri (Vikturi)_

 ** _Romance / Drama / Comedia / Patinaje sobre hielo._**

 ** _By:_** _Nanariko-chan._


	2. Chapter 2

**_[Fanfic(Crossover): Jaque Mate sobre Hielo]_**

 ** _PROLOGO:_** Makkachin

[Eren narra]

 _Mierda._

Ladeo de costado la cabeza para darme cuenta que la tienda está cerrada.

 _Más mierda._

 _¡¿Cómo pudo "Kurīnā sekai" (Mundo limpio) cerrar esta noche?! ¡No es tan tarde, falta cuatro horas para las 12, por favor!_

 _Sé que es Navidad y todo, pero ¡Carajo! ¿Qué diablos le daré a Levi ahora? ¡Mi regalo estaba en esa tienda!_

Resopló, sobre mi propia faz caerá una tempestad.

 _Debí ser más cuidadoso... No, responsable mejor dicho... y compararlo con días de anticipación._

 _Pero ¡he estado ocupado preparando mis saltos! Y demás situaciones que han ido surgiendo estos días._

 _Como: Los Juegos Olímpicos de Invierno. Están en puerta, y yo pienso convencer a Levi de competir en los juegos este año, muy aparte..._

 _Yo... ¡¿Qué le daré a Levi de regalo?!_

Ahora me reprochaba con un rostro de frustración, abriendo la boca, cerrando los ojos, y poniendo ambas manos a los costados de mis mejillas.

 _¡Maldición!_

 **❄ _...Eren Jaeger, patinador Alemán de 15 años categoría "Cadete/Juvenil", Ganador 2 veces de la Grand prix Junior..._ ❄**

-Mocoso –su voz hace que levante la cabeza y quite las manos, llevaba retrasado como unos siete pasos por su detrás.

-Mueve tu trasero, empezara a nevar –dice con un rostro asqueado y luego vuelve la vista al frente

-Eh, ah... si... ¡Espere, Heichou! –digo al tratar de darle alcance.

 _Debo conseguirle un regalo a Levi. ¡Pero ya!_

[Yuri narra]

-¡Viktor! No –sentencio y voy haciendo caso omiso a su suplica.

-Ah, ¿Por qué eres tan malo Yuri? Ni siquiera por mi cumpleaños –me va diciendo poniéndose al corriente de mi paso, y bajar la cabeza para depositarla sobre el peluche de Makkachin que trae entre manos.

-No hay tiempo. La cena se enfriara –digo, en lo que recibo un jalón en la cadena de Makkachin. Se ha sentado en sus patas traseras y ya no caminaba.

-Yuriii –reclama Viktor al ver que me acuclillé después de que lo escuche decirme "Mentiroso" e ignorarlo olímpicamente.

-¿Sucede algo Makkachin? –le pregunto, más el solo me mira un rato expectante. Luego jadea y mira hacia la playa.

Nos alejamos lo suficiente de la cuidad. Como para estar más aireados, aunque el plan de "distraer a Viktor" de su fiesta sorpresa en mi casa,.. No está funcionando del todo.

-Yuriii –otra vuelta pronuncia mi nombre con reproche, alargándolo al igual que un niño. Suelto la correa de Makkachin.

-Ve, corre –le digo, pero no me hace mucho caso. Pensé que quería correr un rato pero solo va echándose de panza en el suelo.

-Mm ...

-Yuri –Tercera vez que oigo su voz, pero en esta ocasión no puedo ignorarlo. Me ha abrazo por la espalda tomándome de sorpresa.

-Vi-k-ktor... -llego a pronunciar, girando un poco el rostro a su persona. Él se adelanta a mis palabras y termina hundiendo por completo sus labios con los míos. Corto es el contacto ya que se interrumpe a sí mismo para decir.

-Yuri, ¿acaso no quieres patinar conmigo?

Su mirada cae al suelo cuando pronuncia la pregunta.

-¡Yo no dije eso! –me exalto al darme por completo la vuelta y tomarlo por los hombros, pero Viktor parece perdido en la laguna de sus pensamientos.

-Yuri no quiere competir conmigo en los juegos olímpicos de invierno, haciendo nuestro primer debut como pareja de patinaje artístico –parafrasea todo al cerrar los ojos.

-¡Eh! ¡¿Qué?! –exclamo ahora soltándolo y dando un paso hacia atrás.

 _¡Nunca dijo eso!_

No tengo tiempo para responder, escucho el aullido de Makkachin a mis espaldas reclamando que le haya pisado la cola.

-Makka— -tampoco llego a terminar. Viktor toma mi rostro, principalmente mi mentón con su delgada y pulcra mano haciendo que gire a él.

-Hm? ¿Qué dices Yuri? –Sus ojos. Esos ojos tan claros me están enfocando -¿Quieres ser mi pareja en los juegos?

-Ah –Apenas podía pestañear a través de los lentes.

 _Esta es... ¿Es una proporción oficial...?_

 _Si aceptara ahora... Viktor sería más que mi entrenador..._

 _Entonces..._

-Viktor yo... -ya se le comenzaba a formar una sonrisa en esos labios rosa pálido.

-¿Me darías aquel estupendo regalo de cumpleaños y navidad?

Achico los ojos a través del cristal, sabía que estaba casi seguro. Mi respuesta era un...

-¡Waauhh! ¡Waaauhh! –los ladridos de Makkachin nos distraen de la visión contante que tenemos ambos, uno en el otro.

Nuestras miradas van a parar detrás de mi espalda y a la figura del Makkachin alejándose por la costa.

[Eren narra]

Saca la mano del bolsillo de Levi. No debí comentar que el frió me congelaba las manos, no pensé que Levi me introdujese mi mano en su cacheta.

Por fin me deshago del rubor y friccionaba ambos manos una contra la otra, algo nervioso. Si, así es... Aun no tengo el regalo del cumpleañero que camina a mi alado... y también porque, pues...

-...estamos perdidos –digo una vez que hemos llegado a la costa y no reconocer absolutamente nada. Todo prácticamente igual. Por mi que la salida era la esquina anterior, pero Levi seguía caminando diciendo que faltaba para girar la esquina.

Bueno también llegamos recientemente a Japón. Hoy es el segundo día de instancia acá. No pregunten porque, respecto a ello diré que se me ocurrió venir por la fiesta. Además de la playa.

-Tú eres el único perdido Jaeger. –me contesta y se detiene para que yo avance hasta a su lado. Levi llevaba la delantera para "guiarme".

-Levi, eso no es— -Me detiene sacando de su bolsillo una de sus manos, extendiéndola de lado para que se quede a la altura de mi vientre. Como un "alto" a mi caminar.

-Eren... Si aún estás triste por la muerte de tu tía, dilo.

Habla, y yo agacho la cabeza.

-No tenías que acompañarme –digo. En serio que no debía.

Esa muerte era solo mía, de mi familia. No debía arruinar de esa forma una fecha tan importante como su cumpleaños.

-Oye, no me arrepiento –dice al adivinar mis pensamientos. Alzo a la vista. Y encamino mis manos al centro de su cuello, a esa bufanda movida. En una mala posición. Así no era como le gustaba a Levi.

Mis manos se mueven a un costado y al otro, luego arriba y abajo y terminan el moño correspondiente en su cuello.

-Así está mejor. Ya no tendrá frió –Sostengo su mano, haciendo que las entrelacemos. Levi no dice nada. Estoy acostumbrado a su silencio y a su mirada prendida en mis acciones esperando la resolución de cada que hago para él. Termino abrazando su persona.

Se estremece, mas no se mueve. El único que se retuerce contra el otro soy yo. Levi sigue siendo una estatuita inmóvil, esbelta, fría que yo encuentro tibia. Encamino mis labios hasta su oreja izquierda.

-Gracias –Después de pronunciarlo, siento como mueve sus manos alrededor de mi espalda y mi abrazo es correspondido.

Mm, cierro los ojos en el instante... Levi es tan...

-¡Waaauhh! –oigo un ladrido a mi delante. Abro los ojos y me encuentro a un perro caniche grande, de pelaje café esponjoso.

-¡Un perro! –chillo, removiendo con más ánimo y fuerza entre los brazos de Levi.

Levi continúa imparcial. Yo acabo separándome de él y corriendo en la dirección del perro. Se halla sentado en el suelo, en un único espacio que no ha sido cubierto por nieve. Sacando la lengua vigorosamente. Frente a él me acuchillo y comienzo con lo que son sus jadeos.

-Mm –extiendo mi mano por sobre su cabeza. No lo oigo ladrar ni mucho menos. Se pone en cuatro patas y acerca más su cabeza a la mano que extendí para finalizar el contacto.

-Oye··· -hablaba cuando comienza a lamer mi mano. –Ah, Jejeje jeje

El pecho dentro de a poco me comienza a doler de tanta carcajada que suelto. El perro se sube a mi pecho y comienza a lamer mi rostro, sobre todo la mejilla derecha

-¡Oye! ¡Óyeme no! ¡Ajajjaja! –me retorcía entre el suelo helado y la nieve

-Eren –El llamado de Levi hace que aparte con suavidad al perro, que acomoda su cabeza entre mis piernas.

-Levi mira –le señaló al perro -...No es un bello animal, ¿lo adoptamos?

-Estas demente ¿o qué? –tuerce su ceño.

-¿Y porque no? –voy hablando al acariciar su cabeza. Podría ser un buen presente -...Es cariñoso, lindo, y limpio... No veo ningún problema para que lo tengamos y...

Levi se acercaba a paso lento y seco mientras hablaba.

-...Tiene dueño –me finaliza –Ya viste el collar alrededor de su cuello Eren. Esta perdido.

-Igual que nosotros –me pongo de pie, separándolo de mis piernas y el perro me sigue.

-Yo no estoy perdido –me refuta cruzándose de brazos. –Tú lo estas...

-Levi -lo voy mirando fijamente con un rostro aburrido -...desde hace media hora que nos alejamos de la cuidad y aun no encontramos el camino de vuelta, como llamas a eso... si no es "estar perdidos"

-Mira Jaeger yo··· -sus palabras se callan de pronto y por su rostro cursa la sorpresa seguida del enojo.

-Eren –me dice cuando ha achicado sus ojos -...Quítame a este perro de la pierna.

Me acuclillo para agarrarlo, sosteniendo sus dos patas delanteras, en lo que me ladra y muerde un poco. Sin resistirlo lo cargo en brazos y voy viendo en ese bonito collar el nombre al que le corresponde llamar.

-Maka... maccaki...Maccakin –pronuncio. –Ha, ¿eres maccakin?

Le pregunto al perro que parecer responder con dos ladridos y una lamida de rostro que sí.

-Jejeje. Bueno Maccakin... ¿Dónde está tu dueño?

Levi me da la espalda y comienza a caminar.

-¡Heichou! –Exclamo al ver que me deja atrás -¡Espere! ¿Qué tal si buscamos a su dueño?

-Déjalo libre por ahí y el lo encontrara –me dice.

-Eso es cruel, Levi... tenemos que ayudarlo -lo alcanzó con el perro en manos. Me va mirando de reojo

-Estamos perdidos en esta ciudad y tú quieres ayudar a un perro perdido... debes estar loco.

-Ha, asique admite que nos perdimos –le levanto una ceja. Lo cual sé que le molesta. Odia que lo presionan, pero Levi... El pez murió por su propia boca.

-Yo no dije nada –se va por la tajante y el perro ladra. Como diciendo que miente, por lo que a Levi solo le resta exclamar "Tks".

[Yuri narra]

-¡Makkachin! ¡Makkachin, ¿Dónde estás?! –voy gritando por la cercanías de la playa.

Oh por dios, si le paso algo. No me lo voy a perdonar nunca.

-Yuri –me habla Viktor a la espalda. Volteo inmediatamente al verlo regresar solo.

-¿No lo viste? –pregunto y su rostro se aflige.

-Hay que regresar a la cuidad –tomo su mano. Se lo mucho que significa Makkachin para Viktor, y ahora para mí. -...El aroma de la comida lo puede atraer...

Estiro esa mano y empezamos a correr.

.

Han pasados tres horas, y no hay rastro de Makkachin por ningún lado. Ambos comenzamos a desesperarnos. Comunicamos a los oficiales y demás, si no aparecía esta noche. Tendría que hacer cárteles para mañana. En mi mano aún está el móvil con la imagen de Makkachin en el. Esta junto a nosotros, en un abrazo que compartimos los tres hace a un par de horas atrás.

Ya faltaba poco para las doce de la noche. La pantalla se apaga, apretó con más afán este. La nieve había comenzado a caer desde hace media hora atrás. Esta empeorando las cosas. Makkachin podría pasar la noche fuera si no lo entrabamos hoy, y la nieve...

-No hay que rendirnos Viktor –digo al dar la vuelta y encontrarlo sentado cerca de la fuente. Sus manos extendidas a los costados.

-Viktor... -llego a estar frente a él. Ha cerrado sus ojos y agachado la cabeza al centro, casi apoyando su mentón en contra del esternón.

No sé muy bien que decirle... Si dijese algo incorrecto, o una de mis suposiciones de que "Makkachin" pasase la noche fuera siendo un perro hogareño que siempre estuvo a su cuidado... Viktor podría...

En poco tiempo sus ojos cierran con más fuerza, y delgadas lágrimas resbalan por sus pestañas, cayendo a las manos que ahora están sobre sus rodillas.

Ver esta imagen suya me esta quebrando. Comienza a moquear y hacer ruidos leves, y me siento destrozado. En él ahora me veía reflejado... Todas las lágrimas que derrame aquella noche cuando Vicchan ya no se movió mas, dejo de ladrar y respirar con pesadez en mis rodillas... Me dejo solo en mi en mi habitación, tendiendo ese cuerpo sin voluntad sobre mi cama... Solo que hoy,... esta noche hay una excepción...

-...Fue mi culpa –hablo entonces Viktor levanta su cabeza, yo pongo mis manos sobre la cara

-...Viktor, fue mi culpa... yo solté su correa... de no ser por mi, Makkachin no···

-¡Yuri! –exclama mi nombre con fuerza al apararse y abrazarme. No solo para que yo dejase de empuñar mis gafas con las lágrimas que rebalsaban en mí. Me las quita. Pero aun yo siento... El calor de mis lagrimas sobre rostro, en mis mejillas, y...

El peso de mi conciencia culpable, un terrible recordatorio de perdida... Perdida de la mascota que sufrí hace algunos años antes de conocer a Viktor en persona.

.

Paso algo de tiempo para que nos calmáramos. El frió ayudaba a secar nuestro rostro, pero no me hacía perder la culpa mientras aun sostenía la correa roja en mis manos.

-Yuri... -me dice, y al ver que no levanto la cabeza y solo observo la correa, me la va quitando. Poniendo una de sus manos encontrar de la mía. Dejando que su mano y la mía reposen en la banca de madera.

El agua de la fuente aun salpicaba a nuestra espalda. Viktor había dicho que; _"No era mi culpa. No me hacía responsable ni nada"_. A pesar de ello no cambie mi expresión decaída, misma que uso ahora acompañada de silencio.

-Yuri, quédate aquí –me pide y se va poniendo de pie –Volveré con unos cafés –me comunica.

Su silueta se pierde a mis espaldas, yo saco el móvil entonces. Al encenderlo esta su imagen. Batallé entre volver a llorar o no hacerlo. Apago el móvil.

11:45 Pm. El cumpleaños de Viktor está cerca. Makkachin sigue sin aparecer...

Los planes de la fiesta "se habían arruinado", a pesar de no decirle sobre estos a Viktor. Tampoco estaría con ánimos de festejar su primer cumpleaños sin Makkachin.

-¡Waaauhh! –oigo su ladrido a la lejanía.

 _Podría ser..._

Me pongo de pie sin pensarlo. Enfoco bien la visión con la gafas, y está sentado en sus patas traseras, a unos tres metros a mi delante.

-¡Makkachin! –grito llorando de felicidad.

❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄[Eren narra]❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄

-¡Oye no! ¿Qué haces? ¡Espera! –digo después de ver como el perro salta de mis brazos a unos cuantos metros de la fuente.

-Se escapa... –digo informándole a Levi.

Antes de que me lo diga yo lo persigo, extendiendo mis manos al suelo.

-¡Espera! ¡No corras tanto! ¿A dónde vas? –exclamo al tragar aire gélido. Decido optar por llamarle por su nombre para ver si así se detiene

-¡Maccakin! –Digo yo alcanzado cuando se sienta en dos patas.

-¡Makkachin! –exclamo otra voz por el lado contrario del mio, apareciendo en la misma posición que yo.

Ambos extendiendo nuestras manos hacia el perro.

-¿Makkachin? -inquiero al azabache de gafas celestes que me mira con la misma incógnita que yo a él. Contrario a responderme, se arrodilla en el suelo. Abrazando al perro, que le va lamiendo aún más que a mí la cara.

-Debes ser el dueño del perro –digo enderezándome al soltar la suposición mas obvia. El azabache enfoca su vista del perro "Makkachin" hacia a mí.

-No exactamente –me dice al ponerle la correa en su respectivo collar. Acariciarle la cabeza y recién levantar la vista para dirigirse a mí.

-Makkachin vive con nosotros –pronuncia con una voz más tranquila, que el primer grito que lo escuche soltar.

-¿Nosotros? Yo no veo a na··· -Al costado del chico aparece un hombre de pelo gris y corto. Tiene el flequillo hacia el lado izquierdo, igual que Levi.

-¡Yuri! ¡Makkachin! –exclama con emoción.

 _Este es..._

Agradando los ojos cuando hace acto de presencia.

-Muchas gracias –me corean ambas voces de forma unánime.

 **❄ _...Viktor Nikiforov, patinador de 27 años Ruso, categoría Senior. Ganador de 5 veces consecutivas del campeonato mundial. Cuatro premios del Grand prix y demás campeonatos europeos..._ ❄**

-Viktor...Nikiforov... -pronuncio al tenerlo en frente de mí.

-Oh –se gira su persona a mí, apenas y logro ver su ojo izquierdo y brillo azul de este cuando me mira -...parece que me reconociste –canta feliz.

Permanezco callado mientras el habla.

-Te doy las gracias por encontrar a mi mascota –se apega al chico de cabello oscuro y lentes que anda nervioso, por demás avergonzado del contactó repentino. -...Pero yo no salgo con nadie más aparte de mi Yuri...

 _¿En que momento le pedí una cita?_ Hago un rostro de confusión.

-...El es mi pareja en los juegos olímpicos de invierno es este año, ¿no Yuri?

-Viktor, ¿q-que dices? –le habla desconcertado al otro. Mientras que el peli blanco se pasa sonriendo a su lado, como si le divirtiera saber que lo comunica se hará realidad.

 _Los juegos olímpicos de este año._ Repite mi mente. _Esta era precisamente el lugar donde yo planeaba que Levi... Si este tipo está participando yo..._

-Eren, ¿Por qué demonios tardas tanto? –hablaba Levi a mis espaldas hasta que termina deteniéndose de forma algo abrupta a mi costado al verlo.

Y reconocer claramente a...

El ruso, al igual que Levi voltean su mirada para encararse el uno al otro.

En Levi, el ceño se frunce de forma mortal y su mirada pasa a ser asesina.

En Viktor, su mirada es neutral, seria... sosteniendo el peso de la de Levi.

 **❄ _...Levi Ackerman, patinador de 28 años francés, categoría Senior/Master. Ganador de 3 veces consecutivas del campeonato mundial. 5 veces de Grand prix, y múltiples campeonatos europeos..._ ❄**

-Viktor –espeta Levi

-Levi, que bueno···

-Eren, camina –me ordena sin dejar de ver al ruso. Sin rechistar obedezco.

Me sigue dentro de unos minutos al darle la espalda.

-Levi –le habla. Me detengo al escuchar su nombre dicho por el ruso. Levi solo ladea un poco el rostro para decirle

\- Do svidaniya, Viktor... Nos vemos en los juegos

\- Feliz cumpleaños, Levi. Adiós mi amigo ( _Feliz Cumpleaños, amigo mio_ )

-Jum –exclama y acaba la charla.

Entre más nos alejamos de aquella pareja, mucho mejor.

-Levi... -le digo, pero no contesta. Entiendo. Meto las manos en mis bolsillos en mi caminar.

-... ¿Te molesto volver a Viktor después de tanto tiempo? –le inquiero. Sigue caminando

-Hm... –exclama esta vez en sus pasos. Eso era un si.

Muy aparte Levi dijo que; "Se vería con el de nuevo en los juegos". ¡Va a participar! Pero Viktor entrara a la competencia de parejas, por lo que Levi necesita... ¡Es mi oportunidad!

-Levi ···

-¡EREN! –Soy nombrado a unos cuantos metros más delante de lo que caminamos. Esa voz, delgada y femenina es...

-Mikasa –suelto al divisarla. Voy escondiéndome a las espaldas de Levi.

-Mocoso, ¿Qué haces? –me exige lleno de irritación

-Shh shh... Cállate Levi o va encontrarme –digo viendo a través de su hombro

-Ya te vio –me asesina las esperanzas.

-No, claro que no. –niego rotundamente.

-Deberías hacerle caso a tu entrenador Eren. –lo ignoro y giro de lado. Si me meto al café sin que ella se dé cuenta, escapare por la puerta trasera y...

-¡Eren! ¡AQUÍ ESTAS! –se tira encima mío.

-Maldita sea... -digo en suelo, ella no para de abrazarme y decir -...Creí que los había perdido en la cuidad... Por suerte están aquí... debí asumir que estarías con el amargado de mi hermano

-Tks –exclama Levi sin tomarle importancia a nuestra discusión.

En mi desafortunada desventura, no pude conseguir que "Levi" sea mi entrenador. Porque a pesar de no competir en dos temporadas, Levi no dijo nada de "abandono", solo que "Es un respiro, dejen de joder" abiertamente a la prensa, que aun han estado pendiente de su regreso al igual que yo.

Esta noche Levi parece haber decidido volver.

-Eren –me llama de nuevo al tomar mi rostro y girando a derecha e izquierda.

-Estoy bien, Mikasa –le voy calmando. Resopla algo frustrada por no dejar que me ayude más. Me paro por mi cuenta dejando su mano de lado.

-¿Dónde te mentiste? –me dice con un rostro rojo, y casi propenso en caer al enojo.

-Por ahí, ¿Qué sucede Mikasa? –se pone pensativa cuando la interrogo.

-Mikasa –sus ojos dudan al moverlos hacia la izquierda y luego verme a mí. Debe decirlo tarde o temprano, de cual forma yo también me enteraría.

-Eren no quiero que te enojes, pero...alguien rompió tu marca.

Esas palabras son como detonantes en mi interior, que ruge furioso por corregir ese error. No iba a dejarme ganar

-¿Quién es? –reclamo de inmediato. Necesito el nombre de mi contrincante. De ese que se volverá mi enemigo.

Suspira antes de decirme.

-... Yuri Katsuki.

 **❄ _...Yuri Katsuki, patinador de 24 años japonés. Patinador certificado por la FJP. Ganador de la Medalla de Plata de este año en la Grand prix..._ ❄**

Mis ojos descienden hasta la mitad de mi iris, que cobran un brillo asesino.

-Lo voy a destrozar en la pista. –comunico a ambos.

 **~Fin del Prólogo~**

 **Hola chicas! ¡Aquí esta Nana! ¡Okno!**

 **¿Cómo están? Espero que les esté gustando la idea. Pido, disculpas si les molesta tanta imagen, pero es que soy un adicta a ello ^0^)/**

 **Para serles sincera este es mi primera historia** _Crossover._ Por lo que: **Critica constructiva.**

 **Planee ambientar la historia en la temática de "Yurri! on Ice", porque... pues Yolo.**

 **No, mentira... pero habría sido pesado (para mí personalmente) ambientarla en la temática de AOT. Hubiera tornado un poco gris las cosas. Y habría mucho OOC para Viktor and Yuri,.. Yurio y demás personajes que irán entrando.**

 **Además... La amada Lena, su arte tan bello, una pequeña parodia de "Levi on ice", ajajajaja. No pude más... Para matar, me envían imágenes de Levi patinando y... ya caí.**

 **...Además de que acá, no habrá ningún impedimento para el "amor" entre las parejas. No habrá antagonista que quieran separarlos. Soy melosa, asique no se me derritan.**

 **Como pudieron ver, Mikasa no dará problemas jeje. La desenamore de Eren jajajaja. De ella tal vez haga un poco ooc.**

 **Todo radicara en lo que es la competencia y las relaciones que surgen de esta.**

 **Vengo advirtiendo que, la competencia de aquí a un futuro es: "Los Juegos Olímpicos de Invierno" NO la Grand Prix.**

 **Se dará en el lapso de tiempo después acabo la primera temporada, antes de la segunda.**

 **Que incluyen a la mayoría de los deportes. No solo el patinaje. Pero me centrare mas el el patinaje artístico masculino. Dado en parejas homosexuales, que no se si exista. Los juegos se dan dos veces al año y No anual, como el Grand prix.**

 **Y esta "competencia de los juegos" ya se celebró, por octubre o septiembre de este año que acabo. Pero siendo, "Fanfic", le entrare con lo ficticio... y haré que esta competencia se realizara en estas finales de "diciembre". De hecho ya están inscritos/o inscribiéndose y se iniciara con lo que es los "programas" directamente.**

 **El único que no sabia que estaba inscrito era yuri, ajajaja Ese Viktor**

Aclaraciones:

 _ **· Levi:** _ Parece tener más que solo rencor hacia Viktor. Si es lo que piensan, estos dos tienen historia antes, sí. NO ES ROMÁNTICA, lo dejo en claro. Si quieren pueden hacer sus teorías, jeje

 ** _· Viktor:_ ** Menciona que quiere hacer "Oficial" su compromiso como "pareja" de Yuri en la competencia. Ya que en la segunda temporada, parece ser pareja oficial al patinar ese programa libre 7w7r

 **Y es que (Según yo ya),... Si te inscribes como "duo" para una competencia, ya lo anuncias a la prensa y demás. Ya No será solo su entrenador para los medios, lo dije o no?**

 **Amor por aquí, amor por allá –tira pétalos de rosas-** ❀ ✿ ❁ ✾ ✽ ❃ ❋

 **También rompiendo con la tradición de "Todas aman a Viktor"... Si creyeron que se llevarían bien... ¡Pues mal!**

 **Están algo enemistados... Y de ahí en más, ya veremos a donde lleva eso.**

 **Como que el Ereri esta en contra del Vikturi ajajajaja**

Ya pueden estar pensando en que equipo están:

# _Team **Ereri**_

# _Team **Victuri**_

 **¡Makkachin está vivo! Ah no... Es ¡Makkachin no está perdido! xD**

 **Por último y para acabar.**

 **Ustedes mis lectoras, y queridas fanáticas tanto de YoI como de Snk.**

 **¡Es una competencia de parejas chicas!**

 **Si, si...Así es... Saquen todas las parejas ¡canon o no canon que tengan!**

 **Necesito seis de que cada anime (omitiendo a la principal). ¡No se me amontonen!**

 _Shingeki no Kyojin_

\- **❄ Eren x Levi❄**

\- Jean x Marco

\- Mike x Erwin

\- Armin x Annie (depende este Armin, o si quieren lo pongo con jean)

\- Reinner x Berthold

\- Connie x Shasa

\- *Una que quiera el pueblo!* xD

 _Yuri! En el hielo_

\- **❄ _Viktor x Yuri_ ❄**

- **❄Otabek x Yurio❄**

\- ...

\- ...

\- ...

\- ...

 **Con urgencia las de YoI, plis!**

 **No se olviden, que las quiero... las amodoro...**

 **Se me cuidan.**

 **Nana-chan ❤**


End file.
